In wireless display settings, a source platform (e.g., game console, computer) may encode (e.g., compress) a video signal such as a movie or three-dimensional (3D) game for wireless transmission to a display. Each frame of the video signal may be encoded in a uniform manner and placed in a frame buffer, which is synchronized to the display output. Uniform encoding of the frames may increase wireless link bandwidth usage, power consumption and/or cost, particularly if the video signal contains high dynamic range (HDR) content.